Same Old Situation
by EleniLogic
Summary: Conspiracy and Mayhem break out when twins Dipper and Mabel go to a town in the middle of nowhere, Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to Disney Channel (And is the best animated show)

Dipper sat arms crossed under the tree reading the book he had found under the ground. His suspicions on Gravity Falls grew higher and higher. He'd seen some things he'd never dream of back in his own bed. Everything wouldn't lighten up. There was misery all over his face as he kept reading about cursed doors and vampire bats. Mabel hopped around in the fields talking to herself, what an idiot. Dipper knew no one more imaginative and optimistic even as much as misery loved them. They were caught in some town that had it out for them. Uncle Stan was hustling tourists money one by one with Wendy and Soos in the shop. Mabel seemed to be talking to herself as if there was a person right next to her. She sat down staring at the sunset clenching something. As Dipper noticed the sunset he got up and walked over to Mabel.

"Don't come crying to me when your lost in the woods at night." He mumbled as he kept walking showing no attention to Mabel's reaction.

"No Dipper, wait! The sunsets so pretty! What do you think Christopher? Let's head back to the Mystery Shack!"

Mabel skipped through the woods swiftly catching up with Dipper as he crunched through the leaves. It was going to get dark soon and the woods at night is not the best place to be. People lose their minds, as well as their sense of direction. Also strange things they'd seen earlier this Summer would surely be ready to make a second appearance. He looked at the sunset and headed West, that was how he'd get back. Once they saw the Mystery Shack they saw their Gruncle Stan outside the Mystery Shack with a frustrated look on his face.

They started running knowing they shouldn't be caught in the dark. Dipper and Mabel went straight to their beds skipping on dinner. As Dipper tried to open the door to their room it wouldn't budge. It wasn't locked but the handle just refused to move. Dipper knocked on the door and it didn't make a sound as if it were the thin door they usually dealt with. They called Stan to the door. He cracked his knuckles and with a wide grin, turned the handle with ease.

"The handle too much for you, eh Dipper? Gotta manhandle it!" Gruncle Stan joked. Dipper was not amused and gave a big sigh going into the room. As Dipper sat down he was too angry to notice the changed surroundings.

Everything was opposite, the wallpaper was the same brick red as the beds used to be, and the beds a deep green shade as the walls had been. Mabel just sat down at the edge of her bed, insisting Christopher rest. Dipper still wasn't sure who Christopher was and as is temper rose, he noticed the changed environment wondering when this happened. The incident with the door was strange enough but this was a bit out there.

Gravity Falls was a place that you knew you had problems if you got used to, you knew something was wrong in the brain. Dipper sat propped up on his bedpost thinking about how much he hated life right at the moment staring at Mabel sleeping at the edge of her bed. Mabel started having hallucinations when Dipper and her moved from their cozy childhood home. As for Dipper, he never quite fit in his whole life and formed clinical depression. It was Dipper's fault they ended up in this strange town. Dipper stayed out of the house and decided to take the local bus and go wherever it took him.

Luckily his parents were worrying and had the police take him home before he had the chance to board the bus. Their parents, worried to death decided to ship him and Mabel off to Gravity Falls to get some fresh air and hopefully clear their heads. Mabel was snoring like a little piglet, Dipper got up and moved her to the middle of the bed and tucked her in. These were the rare moments where he couldn't help but smile at his adorable kid-sister. He sat back on his bed and eventually drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was very fast paced. Burned toast and singed eggs accompanied with the blinding sun through thin curtains. Mabel was sitting next to him with a wide smile in her shooting star sweater. She was shaking his arm and occasionally said "Wake up silly goose! We've got a day ahead, come on!"

Dipper hopped up and slipped into his day's clothes from his pajamas. Gruncle Stan was sitting at the table with burned toast and singed eggs with a strange sludge slipping off the edge of the plates.

"Eggs and toast with grits! Made it myself, eat up kids. Today we're going to reorganize the Mystery Shack! Show some excitement, guys!" Mabel hopped up and cheered while Dipper let out a sarcastic "Yippee."

Gruncle Stan put Wendy to clean the floors and for Soos to move things around from the gift shop. Stan would rearrange his displays that surprisingly found tourists somehow. Stan gave Mabel and Dipper the wax museum display that he directed to move in frot of a strange triangular winder next to the walls and line them up strategically in aisles. Gruncle Stan didn't seem to remember how they tried to murder Stan a few weeks ago and as Dipper recalled, they melted.

Dipper had doubts weather he and Mabel and him would sleep well at night considering they were some pretty scary looking figures. The triangular window shined a nice lighting to show off the wax figures and they were placed so they wouldn't melt. The whole Mystery Shack seemed.. different. Something was definitely up but Dipper couldn't put his finger on it and Mabel was just prancing around and having too much fun to care. It seemed it wasn't the same Gravity Falls.. Something was definitely up. Dipper started eyeing Wendy as she swept the floor. He still had a crush on her and was blushing when she looked up.

Once the employees' tasks were completed we all sat down for a tuna sandwich. It was a decent sandwich, only issue was the tuna trying to flop out of the bread.

"Uhh.. Gruncle Stan? Isn't the tuna supposed to be maybe, dead first?" Dipper inquired questioning Stan's sanity. Stan chuckled and help up Dipper's fish.

"I guess so, but you'll have to filet it yourself." Stan replied. Mabel set the fish in her lap as it flopped to the floor.  
"Here fishy fishy! Roll over, flop! Stay." Wendy just put down her sandwich and went up to the roof. Shortly after Wendy left, Soos followed. The ladder was a bright yellow like the sunshine, not its usual green. Something was going on and Dipper wasn't sure how dire the situation might be. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and they went outside leaving Gruncle Stan alone in the kitchen. At night Dipper continued to tuck Mabel in at night. Her friend Christopher was growing on her but there was no one. Dipper sighed at the thought, his sister was always crazy but was definitely forming something. His sleepless, homesick nights were long and agonizing. He sat propped in bed watching the sun rise, as he did he felt an overwhelming calmness and rested his head on his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Stan rang the annoying cow bell, Mabel jumped up and did her little morning dance to wake up, she rapidly shook Dipper not knowing all that was on his mind. Wendy was sleeping legs crossed on the desk, laying back in her chair, a newspaper covering her face. Dipper blushed as he saw her ginger sweet hair fall. The feeling was immediately interrupted when Stan flipped the chair to the ground waking Wendy in a shock. She screamed and muttered some curses as she began sweeping for the new day of tourists suckered into believing the Mystery Shack was an exhibit. Dipper sat in the corner studying his book he found a while ago with the six fingered palm with the three on it. He looked for any details that might be crucial but it was so hard to believe his town was supernatural city. Dipper looked back at Wendy but was surprised to not see her usual lethargic attitude. She was creeping into the old door with the puppets. Stan was enthusiastically welcoming the new suckers for the Mystery Shack and happily taking their entrance fee. Wendy came back out creeping checking if anyone was watching. She was wearing a different outfit and scurried up her ladder to the roof. Dipper watching from the corner of his eye quickly stayed behind. She was going off behind Stan's back, luckily walking. Dipper followed her tracks until he made a rustle in the bushes. Wendy jumped and found him easily. She gave an angry look, but then smiled.

"Hey kid, Mystery Shack too boring? I was just going for a walk." Wendy said in the sweetest tone Dipper had heard from her. She helped him out of the bushes and twigs onto the path and they walked through the trails in the forest. Dipper stared at Wendy's hand wishing he could clench it and never let go, as Dipper slipped into a daydream, reality hit him fast once Wendy pulled out a pocket knife. Dipper dropped to the floor and gave the most pathetic scream of his life.


End file.
